The prior art is documented with examples of breast reconstruction devices, such as following mastectomy or other breast related surgeries and which are typically geared toward shaping of the breast. A shortcoming of such prior art devices is in the shaping of the reconstructed nipple, with such known applications including clips, collar devices and the like which typically attach directly to the areola, in surrounding fashion to a reconstructed nipple graft. Shortcomings include both discomfort to the wearer, as well as the evident nature of the device when worn under clothing.
An example of one known nipple reconstruction device is set forth in US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0106329, to Hammer et al., and which including a padded component 12, a core component 14 and an attaching component 16. In relevant part, the core 14 contains a hollow opening 18 for permitting insertion of the reconstructed nipple, however establishes no lateral supporting or other reconstructive aspects not related to the underlying breast mound.
Imonti, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,977 teaches a surgical protector for raised wounds and which includes an aereola/nipple surface wound protector exhibiting a cone shape. Becker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,309 discloses a tissue expander stent for nipple reconstruction and which defines a frusto-conical shaped segment with a short cylindrical tubular element extending outwardly and which encompasses a rigid ring. In application, the conical segment is forced downwardly onto the breast, following which the nipple is sutured to the stent in order that the resiliency of the conical segment maintains the sutures under tension and tends to pull the nipple upwardly during healing.